


Sharper than a dragon's Fang

by CucumberandWatercress



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucumberandWatercress/pseuds/CucumberandWatercress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has always dreamed of joining the Dragon Guard, and might find himself having that dream come true sooner than he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KBL Reversebang 2014
> 
> The wonderful Zelenoye (zelenoye.tumblr.com) is responsible not only for the magnificent art that led to this story, but also a large amount of plot development and putting up with my sporadic replies and horrendous procrastination. Thank you dear for being such a wonderful Reversebang partner, and I hope I did your amazing art justice with this short piece.

The full moon blanketed half of Rojle in stark white light, leaving the other half drowning in shadows, as it had for the past 6 decades. Within the darkness, a small flickering light emerged from a desolate courtyard. Six young men sat huddled by a fire. In the center, a standing, hooded figure. The seemingly quiet surroundings were disturbed by the low humming coming from the central figure. It floated around the group before disappearing off into the darkness, only to be replaced by a quieter chant. Soon, the whole group joined in, filling out the words spoken softly. Seven voices, one song. This time, the sound didn’t escape the courtyard. It seemed to claw its way out of their throats and throw itself into the air, floating slightly above the fire. It materialized into what appeared to be a small ball of dusty material, hovering over the fire. Then, darkness regained control.

The humming from before was still travelling the city. It floated on the winds effortlessly, carried to all the street corners around. It slithered through the small alleys that Rojle was known for. It even seemed to avoid the larger squares, where a few brave people were facing the cold in an effort to run errands or rush home. The few people that did come in contact with the hushed remains of the sound ignored it. It wasn’t for them to hear. The message was destined for another. The wind picked up, propelling the sound at rapidly increasing speeds. It travelled far through the side streets, finally breaching the magical border where darkness met moonlight. In the light, the sound was almost perceptible. It looked like, for a second, swirls of glitter were pirouetting through the air. Out of the corner of their eyes, passersby could glimpse a small flash of white light, but by the time they had turned their heads, it had disappeared from view, eager to reach its target.

A young man, curled up in bed, shivered under the covers as a gust of wind pushed his window ajar. The breeze quickly died down, dragging the fluttering blue curtains back towards the ground. Once they had completely stilled, the wind dared enter the room again, this time leaving the curtains unaffected. The air moved quickly around the room, advancing towards the curled figure. The wind stopped inches away from the sleeping face, letting small gusty tendrils extend out like fingers to gentle touch his cheek. Then, like a wild animal, the wind reared up, and released the sound it was harboring. The faint glittering noise grew, getting brighter and more visible. It planted itself right in front of tightly closed eyes. A blinding white light hit the back of his eyelids, carving for a split second the image of a dragon fang. He screamed and shot upright, rubbing his eyes until the blinding spots disappeared from his eyelids.

On the other side of town, by the extinguished fire, a young man resisted the urge to scream as a knife plunged into his palm. Hot blood began to spill out around the edges of the blade as the hooded figure towered above him. He began dragging it down, and then around. It took a few minutes, but felt excruciatingly long for the boy who could feel his blood rolling off his palm and down his forearm. The hand grasping his shoulder let go. He hesitated for a second, then got up off his knees and faced the hooded figure. A swatch of fabric was wiped across his palm, removing any remaining blood. When he looked back down, the wound had closed, leaving a bright pink scar in the shape of a dragon fang.


	2. Break the scales

“The Dentry are…?” The booming voice of the professor resonated through the lecture hall. He left the end of his sentence hanging, hoping someone would be able to answer him. A hand shot into the air. “Yes, Blaine, go ahead.”

“The Dentry are a rogue organization that formed in the outskirts of Rojle around the same time the Dragon Rider Academy began. They are thiefs who have turned their backs on the Dragon Creed, and therefore are not to be trusted,” a small voice spoke from the back.

Blaine felt a little uncomfortable as he sat in his chair while all the other students stared blankly at him. He realized his hand was still raised in the air and tried to play it off as nothing as he lowered it to run it through his hair, which was more of a mess of dark brown curls than anything else. His cheeks flushed a little, and he lowered his hazel eyes to avoid meeting anyone’s gaze. He quickly flicked the open again when a flash of light appeared behind his hooded eyelids. He rubbed his eyes frantically. Still he didn’t seem to be able to remove the burning fang like shape until it had decided to leave by itself. Blaine allowed himself to look around to the rest of the class, who was back to facing forward with blank stares. The event had not gone unnoticed by his professor however, who was staring intently back at him.

Blaine waited for his professor to look away and slowly got up out of his seat. He slid through the rows in front of him, swiftly crossing behind the back of the grey haired man who had already returned his attention to his chalkboard. He carefully closed the door, hoping to avoid being noticed. Once outside, he leaned against the door, pressing an ear against the clod wood. Once he was certain no one disapproved of his absence, he hiked up his satchel higher onto his shoulder and walked away. He took one of the many hallways that branched out from the class halls and made his way with practiced ease around the school grounds. It was his fourth year at the Dragon Rider Academy, and it was a little less than two weeks until graduation for him.

He didn’t understand why they still had classes, and even less why classes on the Dentry were still being given to Fourth years. He had spent the three previous years studying them intently, and yet the school insisted he take the same course a fourth time. He already knew all there was to know about these terrorists, and he definitely knew he wanted to destroy them. As any good citizen of Rojle would. It infuriated him that some people would take the gift of dragons and distort it into something horrendous. He felt himself getting worked up as he turned into his dorm.

“What has got you all worked up, Anderson?” The voice scared Blaine, making him jump as he turned to close the door to his room. “Is Biggles being as boring as ever in History of Rojle, the most useless class in this place?” Blaine stared down at Sebastien, the boy who was sprawled out on the bed to the far right of the room, upside down with his head dangling from the edge.

Blaine dropped his satchel to the ground and shrugged the comment off, walking by the bed and smacking the blond boy on the nose. He sat on the end of his bed. Silence reigned for a second as Sebastien sat up and rolled around, facing Blaine. Blaine was looking down at the golden crest on his dark blue blazer. He ran a finger on it and shivered as the full responsibility of wearing it filled him. The golden dragon that snaked along the outside of the crest was trying desperately to attack the human on the inside of the golden border. The human was standing atop a hill, stock straight, no fear on his face. A small pink aura surrounded the man, keeping the dragon at bay. This crest was the symbol of the Dragon Rider School, the one that showed that humans had the upper hand in the struggle against dragons, and that dragons had finally accepted their masters after years of wars and deaths. Blaine thought back to Sebastien, to the comment he had made when Blaine had walked into the room earlier.

“Sebastien. Do you know the Dragon Creed?”

“I- what?” Sebastien stammered back at Blaine.

“Can you tell me the Dragon Creed right now?”

“I mean… I can’t say it right this second, off by heart, but I do know it.”

Blaine pushed himself off his bed, and slowly walked to the center of the room. He didn’t turn around, but he could feel Sebastien’s fearful gaze on the back of his head. He didn’t move for a little while, trying to gather his thoughts about the situation and how to proceed. He could feel the discomfort radiating off of the younger boy behind him. He reveled in the idea that he possessed so much power on others. It was only a small indication of the effect he would have on whatever dragon was assigned to him in a few weeks time, when he graduated and was promoted to the Dragon Guardsmen.

“Maybe you should think about learning it. Wouldn’t want someone reporting you to the heads of school for suspected involvement in a terrorist organization.”

Blaine left the room, and a gaping Sebastien, behind him. His mind was racing with the apprehension of ending school. He was debating the idea of leaving school early. Asking the headmaster to excuse him from these last two weeks and allow him to begin his guardian training as soon as possible. His brain began formulating theories and arguments in his favor as his legs walked him to the large oak doors he had so often stood in front of. The headmaster’s office was one he was familiar with. Blaine was one of the best students the Dragon Rider Academy had ever had, and thus he had spent many hours helping the Headmaster with various behavioral problems within the school.

As he stood outside the towering doors, he looked to the right and spotted the WANTED list plastered onto the wall. From ceiling to floor, faces of young men and women smiling in their school photos were staring back at him. These were the faces of the traitors who had escaped capture when Blaine or another vigilant student had reported them as belonging to the Dentry. Blaine felt pride shoot through his chest as he thought back to the day he had proposed the implementation of such a system. The headmaster had hesitated at the idea of doubting and arresting his own students, but Blaine had made a compelling argument, and soon enough the despicable men and women were brought into the light.

He knocked on the door with a smug grin on his face, imagining Sebastien’s face added onto the others if the boy didn’t watch himself. A large number of Blaine’s roommates had ended up on that wall. Blaine always seemed to find out the secrets they attempted to hide if he was living with them. They always had a give away, something to distinguish them from the law-abiding citizens of Rojle. He just had to find Sebastien’s and his last service to the school would be removing yet another pest. The opening creak of the door in front of him snapped him out of his mind and back into the present.

“Blaine, what surprise!” The headmaster exclaimed, putting down the letter he had been in the process of reading.

“Good afternoon Headmaster Prion. I hope I’m not interrupting anything too important?”

“Not at all my dear boy,” the headmaster answered, removing his thin grey glasses and rubbing his black eyes for a moment. “What can I do for you?”

Blaine took a moment to observe the man sitting in front of him. The deep wrinkles on his face seemed tighter than usual, especially around his eyes. His thin lips were pinched into a sort of frown, and his eyes were wandering every so slightly. Something obviously seemed wrong to the man, and Blaine was not feeling too good about it either. It seemed as though, all of a sudden, the air inside the room had dropped a few degrees. Blaine braced himself, tensing the muscles in his thighs and shoulders.

“Can you feel that too?” The headmaster had gotten up and joined Blaine, who jumped when the voice that had been in front of him was now to his side.

“What is it?” Blaine looked around, attempting to identify the source of this mysterious force he felt all the way into his bones.

“I’ve no idea, I’m afraid.” Prion’s voice sunk as he walked back over to his desk. “It’s been happening more and more, and it seems to always happen before an attack.”

“An attack from the Dentry?” Blaine all but shouted, grabbing the chair in front of him to steady himself. He had never witnessed one, and though it was all he had ever hoped to participate in, he was beginning to feel a little less certain of his abilities.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about Blaine. We work hard and worry so that students like you don’t have to. Now what did you want to talk to me about?” The headmaster stared at Blaine with blank dark eyes, something that made him feel a little uneasy. He blamed it on the events from a few seconds ago and ignored it.

“I actually came to talk to you about something similar. As you know, I graduate in a little less than 2 weeks. I feel like waiting those two weeks is wasting not only my but your time. What use is it sending me back to the class on the History of Rojle when I want to be a part of that history? What I’m trying to say is… I wanna be a Dragon Guard now, not in two weeks.” Blaine held his breath, looking intently at the headmaster, trying to gauge his reaction. The stone face in front of him revealed nothing that gave him hope.

“I accept.”

“Headmaster, I know I’m young but you have no one as eager as me, and it’s only two weeks early!” Blaine whined, hating the tone of voice he was using.

“I know Blaine, which is why I accept. Honestly, we need more men like you. People who understand the importance of fighting this threat while we still can. We have the upper hand now, but how long will we be able to…”

A wailing siren resonated through Blaine’s head, blocking out all of the words the Headmaster had said. He had never heard a more piercing sound, and he wondered uselessly what it could signify. He looked up with a shocked expression to the man in front of him, expecting reassurance. Instead he was greeted with a paling complexion and uneasy eyes.

“Blaine, you may start even earlier than you anticipated. Run to the armory. Tell them I sent you, and make sure you get your bracelet. I hope you aren’t afraid of heights. Now go!” The headmaster raised his voice so suddenly it made Blaine flinch. He turned on his heels as fast as he could and ran into the hallways, making his way towards a room he had never yet been allowed to enter.

The armory doors were made to withstand any blows from within. The heavy metal sheets went from floor to ceiling, and they gave off such a menacing vibe that Blaine had to calm himself for a second before going up to the guard standing beside them. He had barely even approached him that the guard turned around and pulled the lever to open the doors. Metallic clicking came from within, and the doors slid open, revealing an anthill of running guardians. Blaine stepped into the bustling world of the armory, and got himself almost immediately knocked over. The guard apologized and helped him up before rushing away. Blaine weaved his way through the running crowd until he got to the head of the Armory.

“Sir? Umm… the Headmaster” Blaine shut up when the man in front of him raised a hand in his direction. Blaine tried to shrink himself out of the man’s view, suddenly regretting his eagerness.

He looked around at all the stone faced en and women who were running about in chaotic order. Everyone was executing whatever task they were given fluidly and so quickly that Blaine felt so incredibly out of place. He began doubting whether he would have felt more ready to face this in two weeks time, or if that was too short as well. Maybe he needed an extra year before he would feel ready for this. And yet he had begged to go today. He chastised himself for going against the natural progression of events and turned his attention back to the man who was now handing him a small black bracelet.

“Come with me and put it on,” The man barked at Blaine, walking briskly in the direction of a large opening at the back that was locked with thick chainmail fence. “This is how we control the dragons.” Blaine snapped the bracelet shut and looked up.

On the other side of the chainmail fence were two seemingly never-ending rows of chained dragons. They were tightly wrapped in chains attached to the iron armor that covered the entirety of the dragon’s body. A large colored plate sat on top of their heads. Directly behind that armored plate came two gigantic horns with swirling ridges and two plastic grips. Their shape reminded Blaine of an exaggerated motorcycle handlebar. The dragons were motionless, bowing their heads as Blaine and the Armorer as they walked by.

“This is A-36. He has been assigned as your dragon. Now imput that into the bracelet and let them sync up. I trust you can figure it out from there.” The man had barely finished talking that he was already walking away from Blaine, probably to deal with more pressing matters than his ineptitude.

Blaine entered the code into the bracelet and it began to vibrate slightly. At the same time, a large circle of light appeared on the front of the neck piece in the dragon’s armor. A message popped up on the screen, asking Blaine if he wished to “release”. He hesitated before pushing down on the screen. The large metal plates on the dragon in front of him began retracting, freeing the beast from their hold as they seemed to melt and reform. Soon enough, an extremely threatening dragon stood before Blaine, held back only by the large chain attached to its neck, right above the glowing circle. The dragon remained motionless, but stared intently into Blaine’s eyes.

Blaine was paralyzed as he looked back into the deep blue eyes littered with yellow veins surrounding pitch-black slit. He managed to tear himself away from the harsh stare of the dragon to size up the beast. The dragon was standing on four legs, with its hind legs much larger and slightly shorter than its front legs, meaning it was sloping towards the back when standing still. Each front leg had a large bony growth piercing through the scales around the area of the elbow, and Blaine knew that rider often used these to rest their feet on when the conditions were too difficult to simply dangle their legs. Below were the huge paws of the dragon, each with three large talon-like fingers, and a surprisingly short but sharp looking claws at the end of each one. The dragon reminded Blaine more of a statue than anything, until he noticed the dragon was vibrating as softly as the bracelet on his arm. He could see the bulging muscles in every part of the dragon tensing and releasing ever so slightly, as if preparing to spring into battle when given the command. Blaine began looking around again, hoping to see any indication as to what he had to do next. A deep blue jacket caught his eye, and he grabbed it from the hook it was resting on to the right side of the dragon.

From this new angle, Blaine saw the dragon’s wings, tucked up tightly against its back. The thick outer layer of wing was covered in scales like the rest of the dragon, but the material stretched out between the skeleton of the wings looked much more fragile, almost like the small bats that inhabited the city and flew in flocks late at night. The skin like material was filled with small veins running through it, leaving a spider web pattern when the light shone through the wing. At the very end of each wing tip, a large spike poked out, waiting to impale an unlucky victim. A similar design adorned the tail, fanning out into a sail like end with smaller spikes. Blaine stood back and admired the beast before him. He then put on his deep blue jacket and got a running start before leaping onto the similarly colored dragon before him.


	3. Pierce the heart

Blaine couldn’t say he was comfortable, with the wind hitting him as the dragon zigzagged through clouds and around teammates and enemies alike, but the liberating feeling that came from flying was something he might quickly learn to enjoy. Sadly, his enjoyment was cut short when a bright orange flame appeared before him, cutting through a cloud to attempt to reach him. Blaine gripped the dragon’s horns tightly, and suddenly his bracelet began vibrating more strongly as the accelerometer on the screen and on the dragon’s neck plate showed a rising number. The dragon dove, going from speeds of 40 to 55 km/hour. Blaine shut his eyes tightly and trusted that the dragon would evade the life threatening heat coming their way.

When he opened them again, he saw nothing around him but white. The dragon had hidden in a cloud, and though Blaine would never admit it, he was so relieved. The Dentry scouts were outnumbered 2 to 1 by the Dragon Guards, but Blaine had never seen people fight harder than the scouts. If he had been emotionally stable enough to even understand what he was feeling, he wouldn’t even be able to keep his eyes open long enough to understand what was happening around him. He felt relieved to have a moment of rest, until his bracelet began to shake violently against his skin. He looked down and saw a blinking red light, and the speed on the accelerometer quickly increasing. Ripping his eyes away from the troubling message on the screen, Blaine noticed his surroundings were no longer white, and that he was getting surprisingly closer to the ground. His brain caught up to the situation and realization dawned on him.

The dragon was not hurtling itself to the ground, but was running away from something. It seemed to be a rather large something, and a rather quick something, because the dragon kept accelerating and weaving, attempting to shake its pursuer. Blaine was frozen in place, unable to turn around to see who or what was after them, and unable to do anything other than clutch the dragon’s abdomen as hard as he could with his thighs. His hands remained glued to the plastic grips on the dragon horns, as he hoped that dying by smacking into the concrete below would be a rather painless death. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he felt safe in the darkness they offered. Until a bright light flashed before them and the fang appeared.

He threw his head up and opened his eyes, gasping for air, as it appeared the wind had been knocked out of him. His vision was blurry as salty tears rolled down his cheeks before seeming to disappear. Blaine noticed an intense heat radiating onto his skin and looked up just in time to see another ball of fire dart past him and his dragon. A-36 roared an echoing scream, and, a few seconds later, a similar scream appeared right in front of the duo. The sound was coming from behind a constant stream of fire, of which the heat was making Blaine’s eyes water again. The fire finally died down, tendrils of flames spreading themselves out before disappearing completely, revealing their source.

Hovering slightly above them was a shockingly orange dragon, with deep red plates on top of its skull and similar horns to the ones Blaine was currently gripping increasingly tightly. The most striking feature was the lack of a collar on the dragon, it’s only armor being the red on it’s head. Though the person riding the orange dragon was even more intriguing, and more frightening, than the dragon itself. Heavy, black boots rested carefully on the bony ridges of the dragon’s elbows, leading up to tight red pants. Under the thin fabric, muscles clenched as thighs held on to the dragon’s abdomen with extreme strength. Higher up, a crème colored shirt was covered by a sleeveless brown leather jacket. A pale, softer looking face was accentuated by sleek riding glasses, and the whole face was framed with high, wind-swept auburn hair.

It took Blaine less than a fraction of a second to recognize the face staring directly at him from above. It was extremely rare for the second in command of the Dentry to lead his scouts into battle. Yet there was no doubt in Blaine’s mind that he was faced with Kurt H. He was surprised with the look of their second in command. He was expecting someone a little more battle hardened, a little more thuggish, a little more… stereotypical. He honestly did not feel threatened. Until Kurt’s dragon let out an earth shaking roar and flames engulfed A-36. Blaine felt the heat licking at his skin, and the fang symbol burned into his eyelids as he jerked his dragon’s head away. The blue dragon dove towards the city streets below, using its darker colors to attempt to escape the orange menace following it.

Blaine felt horrible for running. A Dragon’s Guard highest orders were to kill a member of the Dentry when presented with the chance, and yet here he was trying to escape with his life. He had always dreamed of being a Dragon Guard, and now that his wish had been granted, he was wasting. He stopped his dragon, feeling the hum of the accelerometer slow before he turned around and faced his opponent head on. Still hopelessly new to the whole idea of riding a dragon, he squeezed his thighs in the hopes of launching a fire-ball. Instead, a blast of fresh air escaped the dragon’s toothy jaws, blowing the oncoming orange dragon so far off course that it began to fall towards the town square that was perpetually shrouded in darkness at this time of night.

Blaine couldn’t believe what he had just accomplished. He had wounded and grounded the second in command of the Dentry, and he obviously had to go in for the kill. Ignoring his apprehension at entering the dark parts of town, he urged his dragon forward and reveled at the rise of the numbers on his accelerometer. The ground was quickly approaching, and as it came closer Blaine’s courage seemed to rise. He would be knighted for this feat. Maybe even become headmaster when the time came. All he had to do was kill Kurt and the rest of the Dentry would soon collapse. And yet, when he reached the square where the pair had hurtled to their apparent doom, he found nothing more than a discarded armor plate. Blaine managed to somewhat make A-36 land long enough for him to hop off and investigate the red metal. Before he could even approach it, he heard a tortuous scream of agony and turned around to see orange jaws closing around his dragon’s neck. Then, pain shot through him and burned deep inside until he collapsed.


	4. Free the mind

A cool blue tint was splayed across Blaine’s eyelids, slowly pulling him back into the world of the awake. Blaine tried to sit up, but his whole body groaned with aches and pains, and eventually Blaine gave up and allowed himself to sink back down to his original position. The world spun around for a little while, and Blaine willed it to a halt, struggling to understand where he was or what had happened. His memories were all hazy, as if shrouded by smokey clouds. Nothing made sense to him, even what he seemed to be feeling right now. He could hear strong winds yet felt no cold, and the ground he was laying in was not only bumpy, but felt rather scaly as well.

I may be of assistance in clearing a few things up, master. If you would allow me such an honor of course.

Blaine leapt upright, struggling to keep himself propped up on his elbows. He looked around, wondering who could possibly have spoken to him. His eyes focused on the object in front of him, which seemed to be a veiny material wrapped around him. A limited amount of light was coming through, splashing his body with light and dark blue shadows that undulated with the wind beating on the material. Blaine tentatively lifted a hand towards whatever was in front of him, flinching as pain traveled from his shoulder down to his fingertips. He clenched his teeth and pushed through it, stretching out from his awkward position on the floor to approach the wall.

I wouldn’t touch that if I were you, wings are known to be rather delicate when it comes down to it.

The voice was back, and this time it chuckled when Blaine froze, trying to understand where it was coming from and once again failing. Wings? Only a dragon came to mind when wings were mentioned, but Blaine didn’t understand how…

A dragon’s only purpose in this new world is to serve its master until death. You are my master, and neither you nor I have perished. Therefore, it is my duty to protect you, master of A-36.

Blaine remained as still as he could, barely daring to breath. He was trapped under the large, powerful wings of a dragon, whose head was most probably behind him and in prime position to take a bite out of him if it so pleased. Yet Blaine couldn’t help but slowly turn his head around, only to come face to face with the dark slits swimming in an ocean of deep blue. He spent what seemed like an eternity staring into the darkness, looking for an answer in the void.

Master, a human approaches. Shall I attack? Protect?

Blaine didn’t know how to communicate with the dragon – his dragon he reminded himself- but he certainly wanted it to part its wings so he could see who was visiting him. As if by magic, the blue in front of him folded away, revealing a dark courtyard as his surroundings. In the far right corner of the desolate yard, a door was being opened from the inside. Bright red pants popped through, followed by the rest of the body. Blaine looked up and saw the same soft face as earlier, though there seemed to be no hints of aggression this time. It was almost hard to feel threatened when faced with such a calming presence.

“Oh good! You’ve awakened. I was so worried Fang had been too harsh with you two. Though it seems he did a good job, as is expected of him, since he managed to remove the collar around his neck,” Kurt smiled at Blaine, obviously awaiting a response.

Blaine just stared forward, vaguely aware of Kurt in front of him, as his mind was now filled with a thousand swirling questions burning holes into the reality he thought he lived in. How could his dragon communicate with him? And why could he only do so now? Where was he? And why was he still alive if he, a Dragon Guard, was face to face with a member of the Dentry? Kurt looked down at Blaine’s confused face and sat down a few steps away from the dragon.

“I can explain everything to you, but you have to promise to listen to me with an open mind. I cannot help you if you do not let go of the lies you have been told since you were born,” Blaine stared blankly at Kurt, barely blinking as he found himself unable to move. “Do you agree to listen for a little while before deciding what you really believe in?” All Blaine could do was nod ever so slightly in response to Kurt’s question.

“Right, well, I’m going to be giving you the real History of Rojle. Back when the moon had just began casting eternal shadows on half our great city, when the dragons returned to their land and found humans in their place, and when the Dragon Creed was established to keep humans at the height of power.”

Kurt began delving into the details of the dragon’s return to the land they had abandoned in order to help the populations of the south who were struggling with the Great War. When they arrived and noticed a bustling human civilization, they were concerned by content to live in peace if these humans remained within their boundaries. However, knowing humans, that was impossible, and quickly young dragons began disappearing from the forest surrounding the city of Rojle. These young dragons were unpredictable and uncontrollable, until scientist manufactured an emotional blocker in the form of a collar that cut off all telepathic powers within a dragon. Unable to communicate with each other, the young dragons were abandoned by their elders, who fled the land in hopes of preserving the species, and wishing doom upon the humans. The man leading this operation was none other than the current headmaster of the Dragon Riding School, who established the Dragon Creed to justify the means he used to gain control of these mythical creatures.

The few dragons they had captured however were not enough, so cloning experimentation began, and quickly all the dragons looked like color copies of the original younglings. The school had now begun using dragons for their own purposes, forcing dragons to carry large loads, use them in construction work, and to terrorize the population before pretending to defeat it, restoring faith in the leaders of the time. This led to the creation of the Dentry, an organization who wanted to free these beasts and help them escape back to their elders. They led attacks on the school, freeing a handful of dragons and setting them free. Except, even as clones, the dragons were grateful to the humans who had freed them, and they refused the freedom they were presented with until their brothers and sisters were also granted the same thing.

“So that’s why the Dentry also ride dragons, though you can see we have a large lack of emotional collars, and whatever other horrendous machinery they have tried to plug into these magical creatures,” Kurt finished explaining, looking at Blaine hopefully.

Blaine blinked at Kurt for a few seconds before turning towards A-36. It looked down at him before lowering its head enough for Blaine to rest a hand on its now exposed forehead. As Blaine lay his palm on the cool blue scales, he wondered why the dragon care about him at all. They had barely met a day ago and yet here he was, curled up around Blaine like a mother protecting its young.

I was bred to obey a master, and you were chosen as mine. Though your kind heart makes it easier than obeying blindly.

For a second, Blaine could have sworn the dragon had smiled at him. He felt a pang of guilt creep up inside his chest, squeezing the air from his lungs. His head began to spin as he put the various things he had been taught into perspective, wondering what else had been manipulated to allow those to stay in power to remain there. Blaine turned back to face Kurt, who was busying himself with a pile of dust on the floor in order to leave the dragon and his master to their conversation.

“I want to help,” Blaine spoke with confidence and conviction. He stared directly at Kurt and waited for them to make eye contact. He was determined to right the wrongs he had committed for the last decade of his life.

“Are you sure? You’re switching sides like that?” Kurt sounded cautious, and Blaine understood why.

“I believed their lies blindly for so long, participated in the pain these dragons felt, and yet A-36 stands by me. It’s time I act more like a dragon and follow my kid heart. The heart that is telling me this is the cause I should dedicate myself to. Your cause.” Blaine blushed slightly as he finished the last sentence. He looked up to Kurt and saw the man’s eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. He had never noticed the mesmerizing color they were. “So tell me how I can help.”

“Well, maybe you should start by thinking about giving your dragon a real name. And then I can help you up and into the house, so you can rest before you injure yourself trying to help out.” Kurt held out his hand, and Blaine reached for it until something caught his eye.

“That scar… It’s shaped like a-”

“A fang yes, it’s the symbol of the Dentry. We all take a blood oath when joining, and the current leader carves the fang into your right palm so you realize that what we are trying to accomplish has a lasting and permanent effect on the world.”

I know what you are thinking young one, and I believe you must speak of it one day. But now is not the time to bring up shapes you see when you close your eyes. Now we must rest, for we have much work to do if we are to free the others.

Blaine looked back at his dragon for a second before grabbing Kurt’s hand and hoisting himself up, ignoring the screams of pain coming from his aching muscles. Kurt’s skin felt refreshing on his, but also incredibly familiar. He shared a glance with Kurt that confirmed that Kurt felt it to, and with a strange sense of déjà vu, Blaine hobbled into the house with Kurt’s help. He was about to dive head first into the very organization he had been intent on destroying with a stranger, and yet he had never felt safer in his life.


End file.
